


Wishes

by grandAce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandAce/pseuds/grandAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch, seeking an ingredient for her spells, visits the mountain home of a young dryad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

It was early morning.

The rising sun was only just visible overtop the mountains to the east, and already the morning fog that usually hung over the mountain was burnt away. It was going to be another hot day, just like the day before, and the day before that, and every other day in recent memory.

Kiyoko Shimizu was not typically a morning person. The young witch had a much stronger preference for late evenings and walking beneath moonlight, but there was a special circumstance that brought her to the forest this morning. As she slid off her broom to step upon the dewy grasses beneath the shade of an ancient willow, already she was looking around her.

“Hitoka?” she called softly into the quiet morning, leaning her broom against the tree. She wasn’t _too_ early, was she? Kiyoko would have thought that Hitoka would have been awake by now, she was such an early riser, but maybe she over-estimated? Staring up at the willow, Kiyoko only turned when she heard a startled gasp behind her, one that dissolved immediately into embarrassed stammers.

“M-m-miss Shimizu!! What are you doing here?”

Kiyoko thought that, were Hitoka’s arms full, the poor girl might have dropped everything upon the forest floor. As it was, she stood wringing her hands, looking around frantically as though attempting to find visible reason for the witch’s presence. It was endearing, and for a few moments the witch considered the idea of not divulging her reasons.

“I need dandelions, Hitoka.” Honestly, if that were all she needed, she could have found them in town. She could have found them _anywhere_. However, excusing the clichéd excuse of wanting only the best of flowers, Kiyoko found a need for any plant-based ingredient to be a convenient excuse to visit the young dryad living within the forest.

She did not expect Hitoka to look this distressed, however.

“O-oh! Yeah, I can do that! I can get some for you, Miss Shimizu, but…” The girl wrung her hands together again, looking around her now as though a good reason for delay would present itself and she wouldn’t have to say it. She finally gave in: no one else would save her now. “I’m waiting for someone…”

Kiyoko only nodded. “That’s all right.” She moved, seating herself on a large rock gracefully. “I don’t mind waiting my turn.” She opened her bag to remove a book that was tucked away inside and, lifting her eyes once to see that Hitoka was restlessly fussing with straightening up the area around her tree, began to read with a small smile.

Even before he arrived, Kiyoko realized who the visitor was. A static charge filled the air, lifting the hair upon her arms. With a loud crack, a boy stood upon a fallen tree, holding a dramatic pose for a few moments before he hopped down. His voice boomed when he spoke, and Kiyoko briefly entertained the idea that there was probably someone living at the old castle who could hear him.

“Yo!” He smiled, hardly threatening as he approached the girl who was scrambling to stand straight and face him. “I heard about it on the breeze! You wanted to talk to me?” Energy still crackled around the boy, dancing across his skin.

Hitoka nodded in reply, her hands moving with vague gestures at nothing in particular as she tried to get out the words. “Mister Nishinoya! T-the plants, um, it’s been really sunny lately, and so –”

“Isn’t it great, Hitoka-chan?!” With how proud he sounded, it was almost as if the recent heat wave was his own doing. “How’re the plants doing?! I can make it even sunnier –”

“No!!” It was an effort, it seemed, and Kiyoko found that she was again entertaining a small smile as Hitoka forced out her protest. “I mean, yes! I really like the sun! But, um… um, the plants, they —” She broke off, gesturing wildly around herself. Kiyoko could only watch the exchange for so long before a sense of pity filled her and she stood up. Nishinoya noticed her immediately.

“Mistress Kiyoko!!”

“Hitoka wants to know if you can make it rain.”

“Is that true, Hitoka-chan?!” Nishinoya’s gaze turned toward the timid girl, who nodded eagerly in confirmation now that her message was successfully conveyed. “Yeah!! Yeah, I can do that! No problem!”

Nishinoya raised his hands. The change was immediate. The winds kicked up immediately, rushing through the trees and gathering moisture as clouds began to form overhead, large and gray and heavy with rain. Kiyoko wondered if he was only putting forward this much effort and show in an attempt to impress her, and though she wasn’t going to say it out loud… she was impressed.

With a single rumble of warning, the skies opened up with a downpour. It was only then that Kiyoko became aware of what this meant for her as well, though when she looked up she noticed a large leaf hanging heavily over her head, diverting the water as it fell. Looking toward the dryad, she was answered with a tiny, sheepish smile. Her heart stopped.

“How’s that?!”

Kiyoko flinched slightly, before straightening and looking at the spirit who looked quite proud of himself as he looked between herself and Hitoka. Kiyoko looked toward Hitoka as well. “Is this good?”

Lighting up with a smile, the girl – hair plastered to her face by the water – nodded. “This is perfect! Thank you, Mister Nishinoya!” The spirit answered with a salute, grinning and vanishing with another crack. Kiyoko couldn’t imagine what other business the weather spirit could have this early in the morning, and frankly speaking she had no intentions of thinking too much about it either.

Regardless, Hitoka’s obvious good mood was contagious, and with a small smile Kiyoko gently pulled her closer to stand beneath the leaf as well. She didn’t mind when this meant that her clothes got wet as Hitoka bumped against her.

“I don’t think I can leave like this,” Kiyoko mused out loud. “Will you keep me company until the rain passes?” Her fingertips rested lightly on Hitoka’s shoulder, arm wrapped around her, and she heard a sharp intake of breath from the dryad.

“Of course, Miss Shimizu. This is my fault anyway.” But it seemed as though Hitoka didn’t want to apologize for this one. “Besides!” she added, and she was still smiling. “We need to go pick your dandelions, right?”


End file.
